El mejor Cumpleaños
by TheQuibblergirl
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Scorpius y él se encuentra solo con Rose, el amor de su vida, afuera en el jardín a medianoche con la luna llena brillando sobre sus cabezas.


**Disclaimer: Todo menos la trama le pertenece a mi autora favorita y modelo a seguir J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Rose iba caminando por los jardines de Hogwarts. Ya estaba anocheciendo y se estaba poniendo muy frio, más de lo usual en esta época. Era otoño y las clases estaban terminando. El año entrante sería su sexto y penúltimo año en Hogwarts.

Este año había tenido su primer novio pero los cosas habían terminado mal cuando él se puso celoso de todo el tiempo que pasaba Rose con su primo y con _´el chico Malfoy´_. Rose no solo se había defendido diciendo que Albus era su primo y Scorpius mejor amigo de este y por lo tanto de ella sino que también le había reprendido por decirle ´El chico Malfoy´.

En conclusión, Rose y Alexander terminaron porque Alexander estaba celoso de Scorpius y Rose no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar ni un segundo de estar con él para estar con su novio. Ése fue el día en el que Rose se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Scorpius era más que solo amistad. Ése también fue el día en el que Rose juró ocultar esos sentimientos e incluso deshacerse de ellos.

Claro que el hecho de que Scorpius apareciese en ese mismo instante para asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien o el hecho de que la abrazará y le diera su abrigo no ayudaron en su intento de olvidarse de lo que sentía por el joven Slytherin.

Así pasó Rose todo el invierno, tratando de olvidar sus sentimientos por Scorpius. Pero claro que Albus no tenía más remedio que invitarlo a la madriguera a pasar las festividades con la familia Weasley. Y por supuesto que convenientemente para Rose los padres de Scorpius decidieron darle permiso.

Durante esas dos semanas lo único que logró Rose fue que Scorpius le gustará cada vez más y para cuando llegó el verano de su sexto año Rose sabía que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y no lo iba a poder cambiar lo cual la sumía en una batalla interna junto con un dolor agudo en el corazón por pensar que no era correspondida.

Ver a Scorpius en La Madriguera y en su casa y en la piscina todos los días definitivamente no la ayudó. A dónde fuese que mirará Rose ahí estaba Scorpius de traje de baño y sin remera con todos sus músculos de jugar al quidditch en exposición, lo cual la dejaba embobada y se maldecía por eso porque no quería ser cómo todas las otras adolescentes que se derretían cada vez que veían a Scorpius, no por su hermosa personalidad y generosidad ni por sus chistes ni sus comentarios o su inteligencia, sino que por su físico, y por mucho que odiara admitirlo a Rose la enamoraban ambas cosas de él. Así que Rose solía encerrarse en su cuarto hasta recuperar la compostura para poder volver a salir.

Claro que cada vez que se despertaba estaba Scorpius de pijama, muchas veces sin remera por causa del calor sofocante que hacía todos los días de precisamente ese verano. Y Rose tenía que concentrarse a la hora temprana de diez de la mañana en no quedar mirándolo como una idiota.

Finalmente, había llegado el cumpleaños de Scorpius que cumplía en medio de las vacaciones. Los padres de Scorpius querían pasar ese día especial con su hijo y por lo tanto le dijeron que vuelva a casa pero le permitieron invitar a sus más amigos, claro que Scorpius invitó a Albus Potter y Rose Weasley.

Por su cumpleaños los padres de Scorpius invitaron a una gran cantidad de gente adinerada del mundo mágico junto con algunos de sus amigos de cuando ellos estaban en Hogwarts y también invitaron a gente muy influyente del mundo mágico.

Por lo general Scorpius no festejaba sus cumpleaños de maneras tan ostentosas pero al cumplir los diecisiete y pasar a ser mayor de edad (y por consecuente, ser considerado un adulto), los Draco y Astoria invitaron a una cantidad de gente que Sin Scorpius ni sus amigos conocían.

Después de horas de saludar a diversas personas (muchas de las cuales él no conocía) y hablar con todos ellos por unos minutos (como mínimo), a Scorpius se le permitió ir a ver y a pasar el rato con sus amigos. Claro que para entonces ya era muy tarde y solo pudo pasar un rato con ellos antes de que los elfos domésticos sirvieran la cena y las formalidades volvieran a empezar.

Por fin todo el mundo se fue luego de comerse un rico pedazo de torta de cumpleaños y su madre dijo las palabras exactas que él no quería escuchar: "Bueno creo que es tarde así que todo el mundo a dormir."

Una vez que todos se habían dormido Scorp bajó al jardín de su madre y se puso a mirar la luna, que brillaba orgullosamente sobre su cabeza, mientras se sumía en sus propios pensamientos.

Casualmente el cuarto de Rose daba a ese preciso jardín. Ella se encontraba mirándolo a través de su ventana cuando vio una cabeza rubia salir por la puerta e instalarse en él. Era Scorpius, Rose estaba segura. Así que decidió salir a hacerle compañía, a fin de cuentas no pudo estar mucho tiempo con él por todos los invitados ricos y, aparentemente importantes, que Scorpius había tenido que saludar el día de su cumpleaños. El joven Malfoy no se percató de la presencia de la chica hasta que esta se le sentó al lado y le habló.

"Que haces Scorpius?" Le preguntó su pelirroja favorita, Rose Weasley. Bajó la luz de la luna su pelo parecía estar en batalla entre el frío y el calor y sus grandes ojos azules parecían brillar más de lo usual. En definitiva, Rose lo dejó sin aliento. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y no iba a ser la última.

Por lo general Scorpius estaba acostumbrado a estar junto a Rose y poder mantener la respiración pareja, pero había momentos como este en el que no había forma de evitarlo, y el quedaba embelesado por su presencia. Finalmente recuperó el habla y contestó con voz un poco más ronca de lo normal.

"Nada y tú?"

"No podía dormir así que estaba mirando por la ventana cuando te vi salir y se me ocurrió venir y hacerte compañía. Pero si quieres te dejo solo. Capaz este es uno de esos momentos en los que necesitas estar solo para estar tranquilo?"

"No, Rose quédate. No hay nada mejor que tu compañía para pasar los últimos minutos de mi cumpleaños."

Rose sonrió y en ese preciso instante se acordó de algo muy importante. Se golpeó la frente con la mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Cuál es el problema Rosie?" Scorpius dijo burlonamente. Él sabía cuánto la molestaba que alguien (que no fuese su padre) la llamara por ese nombre.

"Tu regalo, lo deje en la Madriguera. Estaba envuelto y pronto para que te lo diera." Dijo esta sin percatarse, o haciéndose la indiferente, de la broma del cumpleañero.

Scorpius rio. Definitivamente no existía nada más dulce que Rose Weasley. Rose lo fulminó con la mirada antes de reprenderlo. "No es gracioso Malfoy, estuve buscando el regalo perfecto para ti por todas partes. Por fin lo encuentro, y vaya que regalo que te compré, y decido olvidármelo!"

Scorpius miró a los ojos a Rose. Parecían dos hermosos lagos de zafiros a la luz de la luna y a Scorpius le parecía inevitable perderse mirándolos. Su sonrisa se disipo en el aire y se quedó mirándola por unos segundos. De repente Scorpius estaba extremadamente consciente de la cercanía entre ambos.

Poco a poco fue inclinándose hacia Rose hasta que sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Scorpius cerró los ojos y besó a Rose suavemente en los labios. Una vez que se separaron Scorpius se aclaró la garganta y pidió disculpas.

"Perdón… No sé en qué estaba pensando… No quise ponerte incomoda…. No va a volver a pasar…" Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, que era una persona muy buena con las palabras, generalmente, murmuraba frenéticamente y sin sentido.

Rose no estaba dispuesta a que su primer beso con Scorpius terminara con él sintiéndose culpable ni mucho menos que se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho. Si esta iba a ser la última vez que iba a pasar mejor sacarle todo el jugo.

Rose interrumpió a Scorpius con un beso. Esta vez no se separaron apenas segundos después de sus labios juntarse sino que siguieron así hasta quedarse sin aire. Rose le puso tanta pasión al beso o que Scorpius no pudo resistirse esta vez y se dejó llevar por sus nubes de alegría y el beso de Rose.

Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento. Pero tristemente, como todo lo bueno, el beso tenía que terminar, y cuando Rose, de mala gana, se separó de Scorpius para tomar aire, este se le sonrió como verdadero idiota, eran las doce menos un minuto.

Y eran exactamente las doce cuando Scorpius le dijo a Rose, "Ese fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado jamás."

Rose se empezó a reír y Scorpius se le sumó, contento. Rose acababa de besarle No lo podía creer. Le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros y se quedaron ahí sentados juntos por horas, mirando el cielo y diciéndose una cantidad de cosas que nunca antes se habían animado a decirse por miedo a perder la amistad del otro.

* * *

**Hola! Ojalá les haya gustado, o por lo menos que hayan disfrutado leyendo ;) Y por favor dejen un review!**


End file.
